


《不如不遇倾城色》

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Relationships: 83 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	《不如不遇倾城色》

1.

朴正洙的妹妹是个不折不扣的追星少女，卧室的墙壁上贴满了不同造型的艺人海报，小丫头在他面前三句话不离自己的爱豆，天天欧巴长欧巴短的，不过小丫头新鲜劲儿不长，嘴里的爱豆过一段时间换一个，最近，她迷上了一个叫“金希澈”的歌手。

“哥哥我求求你了，见他是我毕生的梦想，请你一定要替我实现！”

这天，妹妹十分正式的跪在床边乞求他，希望自己能代替她参加明天的签售会，小丫头的学校临时补课，得知消息的时候在房间里哭了好一通，一边哭一边喊“老天破坏了她的姻缘”，朴正洙完全不能理解，一边安慰妹妹一边看了看床边的等身抱枕，自己的傻妹妹怎么会喜欢这种长相阴柔不男不女的男人呢？

他应该带妹妹多看些枪战电影，去年有一部战狼就挺好看，妹妹娇小柔弱，应该喜欢男子气概爆棚的硬朗男人才对。

2.

朴正洙站在长长的队伍中间时觉得脸都丢光了，前后左右全是妆容精致打扮靓丽的女孩，只有他一个男人出现在女孩的队伍里，他暗自后悔为什么没有带着墨镜口罩再出现。

不，他一时心软答应妹妹前来参加活动就是一个错误的决定。

他低下头努力使自己看上去不那么显眼，可即使再安静，一米八的个子能低调到哪里去，排在他前面的女孩频频回头看他，然后与同伴交头接耳窃窃私语。

拜托拜托，不要跟我说话我什么都不知道……

“帅哥！你是金希澈的男饭吗？”终于，妹子和他的伙伴回过头，戳了戳他的胳膊看上去特别兴奋的问。

“呃……”朴正洙感觉后背都出汗了，他尴尬的不知道该如何解释，自己压根就不认识金希澈，更不是什么粉丝，他甚至先入为主的给那个男人身上贴好了标签——不过是一个长得漂亮的小明星罢了，随便笑一笑就把自己妹妹迷的神魂颠倒，说不定其实是个不学无术毫无特长的小白脸呢？现在娱乐圈的钱可真好赚。

他勉强笑了笑解释道：“不是不是，你们弄错了，我是代替妹妹来……”

“哎呀不要害羞嘛！我们澈儿的男饭可多了！”

“对啊对啊！真羡慕你！男饭可吃香了！待遇比我们好多了呢！”

朴正洙震惊的往后退了一步，什么，居然有男人喜欢他？看上他什么图他什么呀？

他不想让人误会，因为他真的对金希澈不了解不喜欢。

“不好意思，你们真的弄错了……”

还没说完其中一个妹子就指着他的手提袋大喊：“哎呀你看他拿的居然是澈儿十周年演唱会限量手包！”

“啊啊啊！真的诶！为什么我没抢到！”

妹子们又是激动又是兴奋，抱作一团在他面前跺脚尖叫，前前后后的女孩们全部聚集过来，惊讶又好奇的打量着眼前这位长相帅气的“男饭”。

“我们家的男饭质量真高！”

“你看他对希大爱的好深沉，衬衣也是burberry同款！”

“天哪，他居然还准备了起伏的头套！为什么我没有想到这个！”

朴正洙被围在中间全身僵硬，他欲哭无泪，这一刻只想钻进地洞里再也不要现身才好。

3.

会场里熙熙攘攘，经过刚才那一番视线洗礼，朴正洙觉得自己已经变得坚强不再尴尬了，他坐在位置上不似其它粉丝一样雀跃，只是无聊的翻阅手机查看下周的工作计划。

突然响起一阵欢呼声，四周的妹子爆发出尖叫，朴正洙一抖下意识抬眼，只见一名金发男人在保安的簇拥下走上签售台。

会场很小，朴正洙正好坐在前排，男人的金色长发挡住了他的侧脸，朴正洙只能看出他身材清瘦，露出的脚踝纤细白皙，握住麦克风的手不似男人粗狂而是线条柔和，他心想：这就是金希澈了吧。

下一秒，那人停在了舞台中央，他看见金希澈用手指撩起了垂下的金色发丝，脸庞随着动作一起暴露在耀眼的灯光下，狭长多情的眉眼和高挺的鼻梁在妆容的衬托下完美到让人移不开视线，他好像有点紧张，舔了舔下唇将头发拨到耳后才拿起麦克风，他眼神温柔的环顾着场内的所有女孩们，然后用略微生硬的中文说：

“大家好，我是宇宙大明星金希澈。”

朴正洙根本没听清他说了什么，他呆呆的注视着金希澈喃喃道：他可真是……太闪耀了。

4.

朴正洙从刚才就莫名地感到焦虑，心脏一刻不停的嘭嘭直跳，力度大到要脱离胸腔，他感觉会场里是不是开了暖风，不然他为何会感到燥热呢，前面的女孩们一位位上台与金希澈握手送出礼物，他攥紧手中的袋子，懵懵的按住左边胸口默念：心脏啊，求求你平静下来吧。

终于轮到他上台了，朴正洙吞下口水，却还是紧张的口干舌燥，他解开两颗衬衣扣子想要透透气，正好这时金希澈目送前一位粉丝下台将目光落在了他的身上。

朴正洙一僵，故作淡定的走上台将早已准备好的专辑递给金希澈，他有些不敢直视金希澈璀璨漂亮的眼睛，只是愣愣的盯着专辑封面上的英文字母。

“这位粉丝叫什么名字呢？”充满磁性的温柔嗓音响起，朴正洙下意识循着声音望过去，金希澈正拿着签名笔仰脸看他。

他认真的询问朴正洙，眼中尽是善意，光洁的脸蛋没有一丝瑕疵，灯光为他整个人镀上了一层光晕。

他是涂了口红吗？他的嘴唇水水的真好看……

朴正洙失神之时，金希澈忍不住偷笑窃喜，他拿起话筒笑说：“看来金s今天把我打造的很漂亮，即使是男饭也为我神魂颠倒呢。”

场下的妹子大声附和：“哥哥什么时候都好看！”

朴正洙这才回神，他不好意思的捂住脸，手下的温度异常到微微发烫，大学时期他作为交换生在韩国生活了两年，如今韩语再次派上了用场，他拘谨礼貌的说：“就签……心空，朴心空。”

金希澈低笑着在专辑上签字：“朴心空……真是可爱。”

朴正洙听到了连忙解释：“不是不是，这是我妹妹的名字，我叫朴正洙。”

“我知道呀，不过我是说你很可爱。”

他对朴正洙得意的挑眉，朴正洙的心跳漏掉一拍，被金希澈小狐狸一样的笑容闪到大脑一阵眩晕。

天哪，他是什么人间妖精啊。

“那么，朴正洙先生。”他的尾音微微上扬，再次开口：“你有什么话想对我说吗？”

朴正洙手忙脚乱，突然意识到自己时间有限，他在手提包里翻来翻去，早已将妹妹昨晚嘱咐他的话忘的一干二净。

“那个……”他鼓起勇气拿出小狗造型的耳朵帽子戴在自己头上，脖子和脸涨的通红，心跳快到快要爆炸，他整理完头发努力对金希澈扬起嘴角，动作笨拙的喊着才学来的应援口号：

“牛奶皮肤金希澈，我们爱你金希澈！”

台下响起此起彼伏的尖叫，金希澈噗嗤一声笑出来，朴正洙丢脸到快要晕过去，他觉得这是自己三十年里干过的最荒唐最好笑的事情。

“这……这是我妹妹亲手做的帽子，她叫我一定要送到你手上。”

“是吗？这个真好看。”金希澈很惊喜，接过朴正洙的礼物拿在手里翻来覆去的打量。

哪有你好看。

朴正洙话到嘴边又咽回去，他努力使自己看上去不那么失态，装作平静道：“嗯，她让我告诉你，她会永远爱你支持你，希望你身体健康，以后常来中国。”

“嗯！我会经常来中国见花瓣们的！”他点点头，随即失落的叹了一口气，朴正洙顿时紧张起来，连忙问：“怎么了？”

“唉……好难过，只有心空爱我吗？为什么正洙不爱我呢？”

“我可是……从正洙上台前就一直在期待正洙对我的表白呢。”

他说完戴上起伏的帽子，立起耳朵对怔愣的朴正洙摆pose撒娇。

朴正洙满眼都是他，听到金希澈伤心的语气，想也没想话从嘴里脱口而出：“我当然爱你！”

“从今天起，你就是我心中的零顺位，没有人能比得上你！”

金希澈嘴角的弧度越扬越高，朴正洙见他高兴到露出了粉红色的牙龈，那人霸道的对他说：

“这是你说的，男人的承诺可是要遵守一辈子的哦。”

5.

签售结束后，朴正洙都不知道自己是怎么回家的，等他回过神来已经在沙发上发呆半个小时了。

妹妹还没放学，他思索了几秒把手提包里的签名专辑轻轻的摆放在了妹妹的枕头旁。

回到房间他忍不住想起了金希澈，那位一颦一笑都宛如画报般漂亮的男人，再一想到他清澈的眼眸和红润的嘴唇，他修长的手指和粉红的指尖……他那样认真专注的望向自己时眼里布满了璀璨的星光，还有他蓬松柔顺的金发，如果可以，他好想摸摸他的发顶，是否与自己想象中的手感一样好呢？

朴正洙命令自己不准再想他，可金希澈的身影在他脑中挥之不去，直到妹妹放学冲进他的卧室他还在回忆签售会上与金希澈的所有瞬间，看着妹妹期待的眼神，朴正洙这才意识到，自己好像陷入金希澈的魅力中无法自拔了。

6.

金希澈乘坐第二天的飞机回到了韩国，朴正洙盯着手机里的照片，心中满是不舍和落寞。

从那天起，朴正洙用自己的空闲时间补齐了金希澈的全部歌曲和节目，甚至睡前都在听那人几年前主持的电台。他本以为自己过不了多久就会腻烦，毕竟他只是被那人漂亮的脸蛋所吸引，这些肤浅的表面是虚假的，是不会长久的不是吗？可为什么这样想着他却还是在网上搜索金希澈的名字，寻找一切关于金希澈的新闻和照片呢？

他好像……真的喜欢上金希澈了。

他喜欢舞台上不可一世的金希澈，他的每一帧表情每一个抬手都能被称之为艺术；他也喜欢荧幕里金希澈塑造的不同形象，并跟随他的演技开心大笑或是悲伤流泪；他更喜欢节目中无拘无束调皮活泼的金希澈，他说自己喜欢综艺、喜欢为观众带来欢笑，那么自己会支持他的工作和所有决定。

看着金希澈，他欣慰他幸福，他惆怅他想念，太多瞬间会让他想起那一次阴差阳错的遇见。

那次惊艳的初遇是起点也是终点，它短暂的不真实，虚幻的转瞬即逝，时间长了朴正洙偶然想起甚至会迷惑：那是不是一场美妙的梦境？

梦中的金希澈说他可爱，要求他只能喜欢自己。

7.

朴正洙接到新项目的时候有些惊讶，在看到工作地点的时候更是大吃一惊。

SM？那不是……金希澈所在的公司吗？

“怎么了朴组长，要去韩国了很兴奋吧？听说你在韩国生活过，这个项目交给你再合适不过了。”上司拍拍他的肩膀，笑眯眯的将工作资料交至到他手里。

朴正洙晕晕乎乎的，安分守己的心脏如同一年前一样再次剧烈的跳动起来。

他要去韩国了……还是跟金希澈在同一个公司……

这个认知让他激动的心情根本不能平静下来，颤颤巍巍的接过计划书，朴正洙飞快地与组员定下了前往韩国的机票，不到下班时间就开车回家收拾行李。

飞奔回家他乱作一团的脑袋才冷静下来，他站在客厅大口喘气，想到了什么突然变得十分沮丧泄气。

他在激动什么？他只不过是金希澈成千上万的追随者中一名再普通不过的粉丝了，那人如同他自己所说，是宇宙大明星是天上最亮的星星，他有自己的朋友，甚至有未曾暴露的恋人，他的生活被行程排满，走到哪都会遇见不同的面孔，哪会记得一年前签售会上只不过是萍水相逢的自己呢？

朴正洙长长的叹了一口气，觉得着急订票幻想再次相遇的自己又可怜又可笑。

8.

“啊……哥哥你后天就要走了呀……”心空坐在他腿上很是不舍，初中的小女孩天天跟哥哥腻在一起，如今连最宠他的哥哥都要出国工作了，谁来给她做饭洗衣服，谁来给她买零食陪她看电影呢。

朴正洙摸摸妹妹的脑袋，笑的温柔轻声安慰：“哥哥就去一年，心空是大姑娘了，哥哥不在你也可以照顾好自己。”

小丫头摇摇头，再一开口又是欣喜和憧憬：“好羡慕哥哥呀！可以去欧巴们的城市工作，听说在首尔能经常遇见艺人呢，哥哥你太幸运了！”

朴正洙失笑，小丫头当真是年龄小，三分热度长久不了，不久前抛弃宇宙大明星喜欢别的明星去了，叫什么司机？他不懂这些，一开始还以为那是给谁开车的一群大叔，他三十年人生里唯一一次心动和追星怕是都阴差阳错的交给了那个经常出现在他梦里的男人。

小姑娘还在那捧脸胡思乱想，说什么来一场路遇，或是去哪里哪里蹲点，朴正洙笑着捏捏她的脸，继续收拾自己的行李。

突然，手机响起一声熟悉的提示音，朴正洙放下衣服赶紧解锁，这个声音他再熟悉不过了，那是他特别关注的金希澈更新动态的提示。

习以为常的点开，下一秒，朴正洙睁大眼睛不可置信的捂住了自己失声的嘴巴。

照片里，金希澈盘腿坐在红色沙发上，带着朴正洙在签售会上亲手送给他的起伏帽子，他像上次那样立起耳朵，面对镜头笑的见牙不见眼，下面的配字是：

kimheenim：#一个人的夜晚好无聊# #单身男人的独居生活# #啊 想谈恋爱了# 🐶我在韩国等你哦 ^_^


End file.
